wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Eclipse and Astralsight
Please do not steal or copy these OCs! Eclipse is the big bad around his kingdom, the tough one, the dangerous one, the one not to mess with. Astralsight is known as the sweet and shy dragonet, the optimistic, enthusiastic, sunshiney girl who always looks on the bright side. Eclipse and Astral didn't know they were siblings... thanks to their father, Iceberg. Brought together by chance, they soon figure out their connection. Background Eclipse 'was raised by his father in the Ice Kingdom, where he trained to be a loyal IceWing soldier. He is deadly smart, and excelled quickly, surpassing all others until he found himself the top of the IceWing rankings. But although the hard life suited him, Eclipse always seemed to wonder what he would've became if he had his mother (and his sister, although he did not know she even exsited). '''Astralsight '''was raised by her mother in the Lost City of Night. She had a calm, quiet, comfortable life, but she knew that her father was out there somewhere... and she felt the second half of her family calling her. This is why she traveled to the Ice Kingdom to find him, and stumbled across Eclipse. Description Eclipse looks full IceWing. He has the body shape of an IceWing, a narrow, diamond-shaped head, rigid claws, a spiky icicle-like mane on the back of his head, and a whip-thin tail. Everyone would think of him as an IceWing, if it weren't for his coal-black scales. Every part of him is dark, but his spikes, horns, and spines are tinted silver. His eyes are electric blue, with hints of purple. He has teardrop-diamond shaped scales running down the side of his neck. As a NightWing-IceWing hybrid, Astral is a bit unusual looking, although most would consider her as immensely beautiful. She is pure white, the color of freshly fallen snow. All of he horns and spikes are white as well, although her talons are rigid and blue-silver. She has blue-green eyes (a combination of her mother's dark green eyes, and her father's pale blue eyes). Her tail narrows to a whip-thin end and has the face and body shape of a NightWing. Her wings are stunning- they fade from a dark, dark sapphire blue to a much paler and lighter blue, splattered with silver scales like those of a NightWing. Personality Raised by his hard, cold father, Eclipse grew up to be very tough. He's bigger and stronger than most dragons- even his dad- and he knows it. He's the roughest, baddest dragon in the game, and everyone who knows him stays out of his way. He doesn't make a big deal about anything. He's also deadly smart, which makes him even more dangerous. But although he's the big bad around the Ice Kingdom, he has a loving side to him that he shows around his younger sister, Astral. He loves her to death. Astral is very quiet and shy when you first meet her, but she ends up warming up to quite an enthusiastic and bright young dragonet that you can't help but loving. She's very quick to protect her friends and is deadly smart. Her cleverness, kindness to the dragons she loves, and usually happy nature draws attention to her that she doesn't like. Roleplay ('Because, hey, why not?) IN ASTRAL'S POV... Astral's silent footsteps seemed so loud- so very loud in her mind. She would be noticed. She knew she would. Snow fell on her eyes and she blinked them out, wetness blinding her. When her vision cleared again, she saw a big shape looming over her. He was a gigantic black IceWing. Huge, vast wings the color of coal... a lithe, agile midnight-black body... glittering whtite diamond shaped scales running down the side of his neck... horns that seemed to be tipped in silver... electric blue eyes with hints of vibrant purple that pierced into Astral's soul. She looked up to meet his startling, intimidating gaze. He rose, flaring his wings, seeming ten times the size of Astral. She saw sparkling scales underneath his wings that could've only come from a NightWing parent. "Now what do you think you're doing?" He asked in a low voice. "I-I-I-" Astral stammered. ''This is your chance, Astral! Ask him about Iceberg! ''Her thoughts screamed, but she could barely form a word, let alone a sentence, with this monster of a dragon glaring down at her expectantly. "I ASKED YOU A QUESTION." The dragon bellowed, a menacing snarl ripping throughout his throat. Astral swallowed, shaking out her wings. "I- I was- I was looking for-for-for a dragon named Iceb-berg." She managed, then folded herself into her body. "Who's asking?" A brief wave of curiosity swept across his face, then vanished underneath the layers and layers of jewel-hard, jagged scales and scars along his body. "Astralsight." Astral said. The dragon looked down his snout at her, as if her name seemed familiar to him. "Who ARE you, Astralsight? And what do you want with my general?" He demanded, flexing his rigid claws. "I'm... I'm his daughter." Astral blurted. Gasping, the dragon whirled back, clutching his head. "WHAT?!" Astral was afraid she upset him. "I'm sorry! I didn't- I don't-" The dragon let go of his skull and pressed his talons against Astral's forearms. She winced, staring up into his blue-purple eyes. "Astralsight," The dragon murmured. "Is your mother a NightWing? One named Lighttamer?" Astral blinked, astonished. "How do you know that?" "That means... that means..." He once again put his hands on his forehead. "You're my sister." Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Females Category:Males